The presently disclosed embodiments relate generally to layers that are useful in imaging apparatus members and components, for use in electrophotographic, including digital, apparatuses. More particularly, the embodiments pertain to an improved electrophotographic imaging member incorporating core-shell fluorinated particles into the overcoat layer to reduce torque and cleaning failures during the photoreceptor cleaning process. In specific embodiments, the core-shell fluorinated particles are of nano- or micro-size. The present embodiments also pertain to methods for making the core-shell fluorinated particles. In particular embodiments where the outer layer is the charge transport layer, the core-shell fluorinated particles can be incorporated into the charge transport layer instead.
In electrophotographic or electrophotographic printing, the charge retentive surface, typically known as a photoreceptor, is electrostatically charged, and then exposed to a light pattern of an original image to selectively discharge the surface in accordance therewith. The resulting pattern of charged and discharged areas on the photoreceptor form an electrostatic charge pattern, known as a latent image, conforming to the original image. The latent image is developed by contacting it with a finely divided electrostatically attractable powder known as toner. Toner is held on the image areas by the electrostatic charge on the photoreceptor surface. Thus, a toner image is produced in conformity with a light image of the original being reproduced or printed. The toner image may then be transferred to a substrate or support member (e.g., paper) directly or through the use of an intermediate transfer member, and the image affixed thereto to form a permanent record of the image to be reproduced or printed. Subsequent to development, excess toner left on the charge retentive surface is cleaned from the surface. The process is useful for light lens copying from an original or printing electronically generated or stored originals such as with a raster output scanner (ROS), where a charged surface may be imagewise discharged in a variety of ways.
The described electrophotographic copying process is well known and is commonly used for light lens copying of an original document. Analogous processes also exist in other electrophotographic printing applications such as, for example, digital laser printing or ionographic printing and reproduction where charge is deposited on a charge retentive surface in response to electronically generated or stored images.
To charge the surface of a photoreceptor, a non-contact charging device with a scorotron has been widely employed in the prior art. For office environment, a contact type charging device has also been used to charge the surface of a photoreceptor. The contact type charging device includes a conductive member which is supplied a voltage from a power source with a D.C. voltage superimposed with a A.C. voltage of no less than twice the level of the D.C. voltage. The charging device contacts the image bearing member (photoreceptor) surface, which is a member to be charged. The outer surface of the image bearing member is charged with the rubbing friction at the contact area. The contact type charging device charges the image bearing member to a predetermined potential. Typically the contact type charger is in the form of a roll charger such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,980, the relative portions thereof incorporated herein by reference.
Multilayered photoreceptors or imaging members have at least two layers, and may include a substrate, a conductive layer, an optional undercoat layer (sometimes referred to as a “charge blocking layer” or “hole blocking layer”), an optional adhesive layer, a photogenerating layer (sometimes referred to as a “charge generation layer,” “charge generating layer,” or “charge generator layer”), a charge transport layer, and an optional overcoating layer in either a flexible belt form or a rigid drum configuration. In the multilayer configuration, the active layers of the photoreceptor are the charge generation layer (CGL) and the charge transport layer (CTL). Enhancement of charge transport across these layers provides better photoreceptor performance. Multilayered flexible photoreceptor members may include an anti-curl layer on the backside of the substrate, opposite to the side of the electrically active layers, to render the desired photoreceptor flatness.
Print defects due to cleaning failure are one of the main issues in xerographic sub-systems. Such defects are typically observed when a low wear overcoated photoreceptor is used. For example, the defects often occur at a very early stage and is caused by blade damage and non-uniform wear of photoreceptor due to high friction and poor interactions between the cleaning blade and the photoreceptor. Further, high torque remains another issue associated with overcoat photoreceptors. Thus, there is a need for an improved imaging layer that achieves extended service lifetime and does not suffer from the above-described problems.
Conventional photoreceptors are disclosed in the following patents, a number of which describe the presence of light scattering particles in the undercoat layers: Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,961; Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,839; and Katayama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,638. The term “photoreceptor” or “photoconductor” is generally used interchangeably with the terms “imaging member.” The term “electrophotographic” includes “electrophotographic” and “xerographic.” The terms “charge transport molecule” are generally used interchangeably with the terms “hole transport molecule.”